Lemon lime Warriors
by NightLemons
Summary: A bunch of Lemon/Lime warrior cat fics. Will be taking requests!
1. Request sheet

For each major character you want me to write about, use the form below!

**Characters**

Name: (What's the cats name?)

Gender: (Who do they identify as?)

Sexuality:

Clan: (If using rogue oc's, ignore this)

Appearance: (What does the cat look like?)

**Story features**

Theme: ( Is this a Lemon, Lime, Or PWP? add that here!)

Topic: ( I will write: Premature lust, pure lust, forced, threesomes, and a hint of rape)

Basic plot: (Optional, otherwise you are handing your characters over to me to do whatever I want with them

And thats the form! remember, you need to fill in all of it!


	2. Hollyleaf x Dovewing x Fallen leaves

**For Today's fic, I'll be attempting to write a LWP, meaning there won't be much of a storyline, but more going strait to the point.**

Hollyleaf poked her head out of the tunnel as pawsteps padded close. She was sick and tired of just having Fallen leaves mount her, so now, it was this young she-cat's turn. "Hey! Dovewing, I want to show you something you'll need practice for." Hollyleaf called out to the small feline. "Alright, what is it?"

Hollyleaf had managed to persuade Dovewing that this was an okay decision, and began the procedure. "Roll onto your back." Holly ordered, and Dove obeyed. She rammed into Dovewing, her head landing just below her chest. "W-what are you doing?" Dovewing questioned warily. "I need to start us up first." Hollylwaf replied. She began to groom the she-cat around her core, tracing the light fur near it, teasing her.

Hollyleaf started to groom the entrance of Dovewing's core. "Aaha Hollyleaf! this feels so goo-" Dovewing spluttered as Hollyleaf shoved her tongue down into her interior, thrusting it back and forth into her hole. "Oh! H-holly! I'm gonna cum!" Dovewing moaned as the thrusts got faster and more forceful. Dovewing jerked her lowerbody upwards and Hollyleaf got the entire experience, feeling her tongue being engulfed by a sweet substance as it dripped down her mouth. The two she-cats ripped apart from eachother, lust filling their gazes.

"Want to do that another way?" Hollyleaf suggested. "Ohhh yes!" Dovewing moaned as Hollyleaf quickly tackled her to the ground, slapping her wet, dripping core together with Dovewing's. Hollyleaf began to thrust her hips so her core shoved back and forth, sliding across Dove's wet core and causing it to dribble. Dovewing met Hollyleaf's shoves with ease. "I'm gonna cum!" Dovewing yowled as the two felines let their bliss unleash ontop of them.

Without warning, Hollyleaf felt a huge weight on her back. "Playing without me? this'll be your warning!" Fallen leaves snatched her fluffy scruff in his jaws as he thrusted his member into Hollyleaf's stinging core. Fallenleaves thrusted harshly into Hollyleaf, her interior taking his full size. Hollyleaf let out several moans as he hit her sweet spot, and they both cummed all over eachother.

But Fallen leaves continued pumping his member forcefully into Hollyleaf. "Aaah you feel so good!" He moaned, Hollyleaf let out a bigger moan as she cummed again, and finally, they pulled apart. "More." Hollyleaf gasped, and Fallen leaves shoved his member into her tail hole, heating her let out a loud moan, he thrusted faster, which pairing with Hollyleaf's moans, gave him motivation to keep going. "F-f-Fallen leaves!" She moaned as he continued thrusting into her. Fallen leaf quickly broke apart from her tail hole, and the two collapsed, panting.

Meanwhile Dovewing had ben vigorously playing with her self, a puddle of her substance beside her as she moaned, watching the two cats mate eachother.

"This one's Leafkit." Hollyleaf purred as a tiny bundle of fur began to suckle, Fallen leaves gazing at her lovingly as each kit was born. "Do you reckon, we can have a little fun soon?" She mumured, exhausted from her kit's birth. "Anytime, if your asleep and I sense your in heat, I won't hesitate." Fallen leaves chuckled, and nuzzled her.

**Yeah, there you go! i'll probably create an Oc fic soon!**


	3. Burnflight's punishment, chapter 1

**Here's another Warriors Lemon. But this time, the main character has to be forced to give in by her clan. I haven't wrote anything like this before, so I hope you enjoy! (Also I do not support homophobia, this is just a story about a ruthless dicator's decisions)**

Burnflight stared at Darkstar in horror. This was her punishment? for falling in love with a She-cat from outside the clans. She had recently been in heat, and all the toms in her clan knew it. They way her core stung and tingled, it's barrier still in place, Burnflight wanted it to stop, but like this? She wasn't okay with.

"Now, Goldclaw, you are given the honour of breaking her virginity, feel free to do as you please with her." Darkstar sneered as the golden tom approached Burnflight. Goldclaw was a broad-shouldered, handsome tom, and Burnflight had a massive crush on him, which was a relief.

"Now, start the procedure." Darkstar added, flicking his tail. Goldentail quickly pinned the minature mollie to the ground. "You are going to obey me with my every move, if I ask you to talk dirty, you do it, alright?" Goldpelt threatened as he shifted his gaze to Burnflight's dry, pink core. _Oh Starweaver's, Is this really happening to me?_

Goldpelt began to play with her core. He began by nipping at the delicate folds and licking the entrance, which instantly sent pleasure shuddering through Burnflight, as many cats decided to back away from the scene. He quickly began to ruthlessly shove his muzzle into her core,nipping at it and grooming it which Burnflight had to give in to. She let out a forced moan. "Getting excited are we?" Goldpelt snickered as he began to lap up the transculent substance that leaked from the she's core. Goldpaw continued workking at her core, making her lless reluctant to his demands. She began letting out moans of pleasure, and bucked her hips to the movement of Goldclaw's muzzle.

"Ohh Goldpelt..." Burnflight moaned as she jerked upwards and she climaxed into his mouth. Goldpelt unlatched his tongue from her core and began licking up her delectable cum. "You certainly taste good." Goldpelt let out a small moan.

Goldpelt quickly exposed his enourmous member. "This hasn't been awakened yet,mind helping me?" Goldpelt motioned for Burnflight to suck his member as it slid out of it's sheath. Burnflight took it in without hesitation, licking it's head along with the occasional nips that made him moan. After she had toyed with him, Burnflight began to take on it's length down her throat, thrusting it deeper into her mouth. "Aaah that feels good, aren't you a good slave to me" Goldpelt moaned as he climaxed his seed into her mouth, forcing her to swallow all of his load.

Burnflight let Goldpelt pull his erect member out of her mouth, and they decided to go with a different approach to mating. Goldpelt flopped down on his back. "I need to know that I own you, and you know what to do." Goldpelt purred as Burnflight clambered ontop of his member, sliding down on it. A jolt of pain scorched through Burnflight as Goldpelt begbegan thrusting his member into her vigorously, moaning with pain as it broke her barrier and felt blood trickle out of her core as barbs began ripping her core to shreads. Soon enough, she began to moan with pleasure as Goldpelt's thrusts repeatedly hit her bundle of nerves which caused her to cum. "Oooh Goldpelt, I'm cumming!" Burnflight moaned as her core's folds tightened up on Goldpelt's member as he shot various loads of seed into her.

"Aaah Burnflight, you impressed me greatly." He purred as he unhooked his member from her interior core. Burnflight wanted to be sure she would father Goldpelt's kits, now that her mindset had rapidly changed. "Oooh Goldpelt, mount me!" She dipped her body low to the ground and lifted up her slim tail, and let out a small moan as she felt Goldpelt's weight on her back as he grasped her scruff. Goldpelt began to pump his member deep into Burnflight, and hearing Burnflight's moans instucted him to thrust faster and harder. "Oh you little slut, talk dirty to me you fox-heart!" Goldpelt moaned as Burnflight began bucking her hips to make sure she had his shaft in her whole. "Ooh Goldpelt, go harder, I beg of you please, give me your seed!" She moaned as their hips clicked together and he hit her g-spot, ejaculating his seed deep inside of her as her own cum leaked down her back legs.

They finally seperated from eachother, exhausted. "Goldpelt, I've always loved you, I didn't think i'd ever have the chance of baring your kits." Burnflight confessed, dragging her wrecked body towards him, passing out ontop of him. "I've been fond of you, too." The deputy replied, nuzzling into Burnflight. "Alright, I say now that Burnflight is no longer in heat, day 2 of her punishment will be the same treatment the Goldpelt just gave her, but I'll allow it to be a littte secluded." Darkstar announced after watching the two mate eachother, with a grin plastered onto his face. "This time, any tom may mate with her, and on day three, I'll mate with her." he added. By the end of that punishment, a mate day will be announced, and no one can object." and with that, he sliped into his den to sleep.

**Probably my longest fic ever tbh with you, Chapter 2 will be out shortly!****Night 3**


	4. Tigerstar x Brindleface Tigerstarx Blue

**Here's a little bit of canon. Basically Tigerstar rapes Brindleface before killing her. This is going to be quite a long one.**

Tigerstar was busy grooming himself when he heard pawsteps disturb the earth. "Thunderclan..." He hissed to himself as he picked uo a whiff of scent. The cat which soon identified herself as Brindleface had a unique scent to her when Tigerstar began to stalk the she-cat.

He watched as she sat down to groom, and launched himself at her.

Brindleface yowled as Tigerstar rammed into her, pinning her down. "One by one, you will all pay." he growled. "No! please, i'm innocent!" Brindleface pleaded as Tigerstar raised his claws, about to strike. "I'll do whatever you want, just please..." She whimpered, tears forming into her eyes.

Tigerstar had a great idea. He flipped the she-cat over onto her back. "You'll be my toy for the day." he sneered and began to stuff his claws into Brindleface's coren and began thrusting them in and out. "Nhhmph no! Not that..." Brindleface protested weakly as she felt her core leaking. Tigerstar played with her core harder and faster, making Brindleface forget logic, and become submissive to his demands. "Ooh Tigerstar..." Brindleface moaned as she thrusted her hips up and let the dominant tom eat her as she came, spraying her transculent liquid into Tigerstar's mouth.

"Mmmm, good." Tigerstar chuckled as he slurped up the sweet substance. "Brindleface, I'll let you live unless you permit to my standards." He began, pinning the she-cat down again. "First, you must agree to mate with me everytime you are in heat, and, you have to listen to whatever I desire." Tigerstar growled into her ear as he threatened her. Brindleface nodded out of fear. Tigerstar moved off of her, and let her stand up before padding around to see her dripping wet core. "Lift your tail for me." he demanded as he began to munt the she-cat, digging his large claws into her flanks for good grip.

"I want you to father my kits." Tigerstar stated as he slammed deep into Brindleface as she let out a wail of pain at the sudden force shredding her core. The pain soon faded as Tigerstar kept thrustong his large member into Brindleface and her cries of pain thrned into moans of pleasure. "Oh what a dirty little slut you are, go on, moan for daddy." Tigerstar panted as he pumped fadter and harder. "Ohh Tigerstar, fuck me harder, make me yours!" Brindleface moaned as Tigerstar thrusted faster than she thought he could when he hit her g-spot.

Brindleface let out a pleasured moan as Tigerstar began shooting his seed deep into her. "Ohhh I'm gonna cum!" Brindleface panted as she thrusted her hips to engulf the entire length of Tigerstar's member as she came. "We're not finished yet!" Tigerstar warned as he kept pounding into her, making her moan. He soon came into her again before seperating himself from the traumatized she-cat. "You weren't as tight as Goldenflower, so therefore you deserve punishment." Tigerstar sneered as he knocked her over and slashed her throat open. Brindleface's yowls turned into gurgling as blood bubbled from her throat, spilling out onto the earth.

"Let Thunderclan find you, core dripping with cum, you slut." Tigerstar kicked her body away before running off to his next victim.

Soon enough, the malicious tom had picked up the scent of Bluestar. "Another one in heat? I'll get strait to the point then" Tigerstar mumbled to himself as he caught Bluestar rub herself. He heard her moan as he watched her paw rub faster, and finally, she had grabbed a stick and began inserting it into her core. "Ohhh Oakheart... you feel so good!" She moaned as she thrust herself onto the stick, bluncing onto it and letting out esctatic moans which made Tigerstar's member unsheath.

Tigerstar began creeping closer to her, and once she had lifted up her tail while standing up, he acted. He jabbed his member deep inside Bluestar and started jackhammering inside her, making her cry out in pain. "Tigerstar! get out of me..." she moaned as he slammed harder into her. "Bluestar you slut! you're mine now!" he hissed as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. Tigerstar felt Bluestar thrust her hips against his as he hit her g-spot. "Ooooh Tigerstar, fuck me harder and cum in me!" She moaned as she began matching the rythm of Tigerstar's harsh thrusts.

Finally, with yowls of pleasure, the two came, and seperated from eachother. "You were so tight Bluestar, but beware, I will mate your clanmates one by one, so you better have changed your clan soon." He meowed as he ran off, to find another she-cat to rape.

Bluestar felt her last kit begin suckling. Fireheart, who thought he was the father after mating with her while she slept, padded into the nursery. "Hello Fireheart, want to help me name them?" Bluestar purred as she heard one of the kit's mewl. "Sure! I think this little black she-cat should be named Bouncekit." He replied, flicking his tail at the small she-kit.

"I'll name the ginger one Blazekit, it suits him" Bluestar meowed as she licked the top of the kit's soft head fur. She looked at the last kit, her eyes filling with sorrow. "and this silver tabby, Snowkit" The two felines chimed in together. Fireheart nuzzled Bluestar's cheek. "You'll be a great mother this time, I know it." he whispered as he lay down next to her, watching the day go by next to his mate.

**Well there you go! a bit of a longer lemon this time round, I hope you liked it!**


	5. Littlefern x Duskfall

**This chapter is going to be a little unrealistic as I want to experiment a little more with my writing style.**

Littlefern was a munchkin cat, with tiny legs which stopped her from contributing to normal duties. She had just become a warrior, and was sitting vigil whdn she felt something creep up inside her until it reached her core. It felt, strange, and she could scent a sweet scent coming from her body as her core began to tingle. _What's this?__I like the feeling of it._ Littlefern thought as the tingling became more intense.

Every cat was asleep, so she padded deep into Heatclan's territory, and felt the feeling grow stronger as she plopped herself down, staring down at her core. She couldn't resist feeling it, and dabbed her paw into it, feeling her body tremble as a thin substance leaked out. _Oh, so you want more?"_ Littlefern purred and by instinct, she began furioudly rubbing her paws against her pink folds, making herself moan. "Ohh this feels good..." She mumumured as she decided to explore her core a little more by thrusting her paws inside her core, lettung out a cry of pleasure as she hit a sensitive spot and felt more liquid squirt out of her as she thrusted faster.

"Aaah... that was amazing" Littlefern began making her way back to camp as dawn arrived, and watched as her former mentor approached her, with a strange smirk on his face as he looked at her belly. "I haven't taught you everything just yet, follow me." Duskfall motioned eith his tail as he padded past past her, and Littlefern eagerly followed him. "Today, I will teach you how to mate, and how you can make kits, I know you want it." He purred as they trekked deep into the forest. Littlefern felt her mind turn, strange. She imagined the huge tom cat mating with her like she saw him mating with Gingerburr. She padded infront of him, lifting up her tail to reveal a soft, tight core.

Duskfall felt his member slide out from it' sheath as they padded into the "Bliss clearing" which was a place for those who wanted some fun could enjoy themselves. Duskfall watched as Littlefern sat down, looking eager to learn. "Alright, If I want to teach you, I'll have to do it physically, not verbally." Duskfall smirked as the small she-cat padded up to him, and bowled him over. "Go ahead, take me, fuck me, I need relief." Littlefern purred as she nuzzled his face. "You are a slut, but first, lets have a little fun." He purred and looked up at the cat that stood over him. "Hesitant I see?" Littlefern purred as she pawed his member, caysing him to moan a little.

"Can we start with your tail?" Littlefern gasped as Duskfal brushed the tip if his tail against her core. "Ohh Duskfall, I want that tail.." She moaned and slamed down on it, feeling it thrust inside her core, Duskfal allowing Littlefern to do the work. "Fuck my pussy with your tail now!" Littlefern moaned as she used her paws to shove his tail furioisly into her, moaning everytime. soon she had cane with a pleasured yowl. "Ohhhh Duskfall..." She moaned with ecstasy as she came all over him. when Littlefern lifted her body off of his tail, she padded over to a tree, rearing up and placing her paws onto it's trunk, raising her tail to give Duskfall a perfect view of her core.

Duskfall bounded over to Littlefern and placed his paws around her flank. He then plunged his member deep inside of her core, making her cry out in pain ss he tore through her hymen, and continued thrusting his large member into her tight core. "Ohh yes Dusky.. you feel so good ln my tight pussy!" Littlefern moaned as he kept pumping his large member into her which forced her chest into the tree making her moan each time he thrusted. "Oh you dirty little slut, moan for me!" Duskfall yowled and Littlefern moaned as he slid his paws down towards her throbbing core, held the outskirts of it, and jerked his member deeper inside of her as hs came.

The two cats yowled in ecstasy as their fluids combined. Pulling apart.

**Another one done! I'll make another chapter of thise two soon.**


	6. Darktail Needletail Rape into bliss

**Here's another rape-into-lust story with my babies Needle and Darky.**

Needletail padded out of camp. She had a heavy head, and wanted to clear her mind. She was in heat, and every tom knows it, and it was only a matter of time before one of them became the father of her kits. Needletail liked rough play, and loved a huge, rough member scraping her core's walls.

She began to approach the lake, and sat down on it's sandy bank. Needletail turned her head as she watched Darktail spring off of the ground and slam her to the floor. "Ack! Darktail! get off me!" Needletail hissed as Darktail pinned her back down as he slammed her down. "Don't worry my queen, you are the first of many who need to be punished, you loved that traitor rain, and this format of beating I know is best for you." Darktail' seductive voice rang in her ears. "Mmph.. Couldn't you have chosen Sleekwhisker? she's the one who follows you day and night." Needletail's rebellious nature escaped as she sneered.

This made Darktail brush her core with his tail and hearing her gasp made him sneer. He moved his bi-coloured head towards Needletail's ear. "Alright, you've done it. From this point, you are to call me daddy, and I shall call you a slut and rape your virgin core until yhis nothing left of me, got it?" Darktail chuckled. Feeling his member slide out from his protective sheath, He began to lick the she-cat's chest.

Darktail glided his sandpaper tongue through Needletail's fur, and nipped on one of her nipples, making Needletail let out a small cry. He then stabbed a clawinto her core, making her yowl as he slid his paws into her core. "D-d-dd..ahhhmmhph" Needletail tried to protest but waves of pleasure wracked her body as Darktail began to eat her out, exploring her folds with his tongue, and nipping at them. "Ohh daddy, you make my pussy come to life!" Needletail moaned as she heaved her lower-body up into Darktail's mouth as she came, spraying out her transculent substance all over the dominant tom's face.

"Good slut, now I will start the real act." Darktail praised as he crawled over her slim body, feeling his rock-hard cock unsheath as the heat radiating from Needletail cried out for it. Needletail's gaze of lust looked up at Darktail's seductive eyes. Needletail relaxed her muscles quickly. "Daddy, I am your toy, fuck me your hardest, and I will obey, my pussy is calling for your gigantic cock, I want you in me until you have nothing left." Needletail purred as the tomcat lowered his body onto hers as the tip of his member teased her pussy folds. "I will tear through your walls to make you bleed you slut, and you better enjoy it." Darktail sneered as he collapsed onto Needletail, feeling his cock slide into Needletail's core, making her shreik.

He spread his paws out and pushed down on them, raising him off the ground. Darktail began to thrust his Member hard into her pussy, breaking her hymen and hearing her scream in pain fuelled hihis intense thrusting as he pushed harder against the nimble frame of the she-cat as she moaned with ecstasy. "Ohhh Darktail,fuck me daddy! fuck me harder!" Needletail cried as she felt him pump fiercely into her body, screaming and moaning as he dove in deeper, feeling his flan smack into hers. "Ohh daddy that feels so good!" Needletail wailed with pleasure as her body was claimed by it's dominance above it.

Darktail continued the hard thrusting and the sound of Needletail's moans, and as he finally hit her g-spot, the she-cat let out a yowl of pure ecstasy and thrusted her hips up to try and swallow his full length. Darktail felt pressure fill his throbbing cock as it loved slamming into Needletail's tight core. "Ohh slut, my member seems to have liked you." he moaned as he slammed his body down onto hers. "Ohh daddy Darktail I'm going to cum!" She moaned, and as the two came, they let out a genuine yowl of pure bliss as Darktail's huge cock filled her entire pussy up, shooting many loads of his seed into her womb. "Ohhh yes Daddy! don't stop, come into me again!I want you! I need you!" Needletail cried and Darktail began his thrusts into her once more.

He dove his cock in harder than he thought he ever could, making Needletail squirm and moan as he felt an overload of her pussy's transculent liquid as he felt his member sloshing around in the sexual fluids as he continued pumping it into her, ramming it harder and harder into her g-spot. "Ohhhhhh! Daaaadddy!" Needletail let out one last moan before she cane, shortly followed by Darktail. The she-cat had surprisingly passed out after the oure moments of ecstasy wracked her body of any energy.

"Oh you little slut, falling asleep while I'm still inside you? bad." Darktail snickered as he pulled his member out of Needletail's core and began licking out all of the cum from her core's folds, ultimately making her body squirt her substance into his mouth. "mmm..." Darktail maned as he licked his lips.

This wen't on for many hours as Darktail continued fucking the unconscious she-cat in every style possible before discarding her in a bush and heading back to his camp, satisfied with his efforts at raling the rebellious she-cat.


	7. Bramblepaw Brackenpaw Premature lust

**Request for: Droth22 **

**Looks like I got my first request! feel free to critque my work.**"_Bramblepaw! Hey Bramblepaw!"_

Bramblepaw woke with an abrupt yank out of a pleasent dream. _Damn, I was just about to become leader! _He hissed to himself. The small, stocky brown tabby had only been apprentice for a moon, and was excited to begin his training for the day. Bramblepaw stretched himself out as he let out a huge yawn. He poked his head out of the Apprentice's den and noticed Brackenpaw staring at him.

Bramblepaw quickly approached the fellow tom. "You called, what for? training I'm guessing?" He guessed, flicking Brackenpaw's muzzle as he circled him. "Yeah, exactly that, and today, we're going to be taught about sexual maturity, now that we've reached it." Brackenpaw replied.

Firestar, Bramblepaw's mentor approached the two apprentices, an odd smirk on his face. "Ah, you're both ready, lets go then." Firestar flicked his tail as he walked past the two into the ravine, Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw bounding after him, their spirits high.

Firestar lead them past the training hollow and into another little clearing, perking up the younger cat's intrests. Firestar leaped up onto a convieniently placed tree stump, watching as the two apprentices sat down, their eyes full of enthusiasm as they gazed at him, waiting for him to speak. "Bramblepaw, Brackenpaw, It is time you have reached the age where you are able to reproduce with a she-cat, and I decided to inform you a little bit about how that works." Firestar began, swishing his sleek flame coloured tail.

"So, this is how kits are made, right?" Brackenpaw piped up causing Firestar to stare at him. Brackenpaw, being the anxious feline he was, purposely looked away from him, avoiding his gaze. Bramblepaw gazed at him, slightly giggling at him at his sily act, making Brackenpaw's cheeks flush, a pinkish colour spreafing across his face. "Yes, Brackenpaw, that's how She-cats can produce loyal members for Thunderclan, and only she-cats have that ability, because they have something we don't, a core." Firestar explained before rotating to a position that gave the two juvenile cats exposure to his large member, watching as their pupils widened. "This, Is what tom's like you two and I have, to be pretty straitforward, a penis." Firestar added, and began stroking the sheath that hid his member from the apprentice's view.

Bramblepaw spoke up this time. "But how do we cause she-cats to have kits?" he questioned, recieving a quiet chuckle from his mentor. "A tom mates with the she-cat by climbing ontop of her, commonly known as "Mounting" and then they stick a certain part of their penis, called a "Member" into the she-cat's core." The leader explained as he made his own member unsheath it's self. Bramblepaw didn't realize Brackenpaw was staring at him that entire conversation, and gazed at him, confused. "Oh! sorry Bramblepaw if I was being weird..." Brackenpaw sifted his head away from Bramblepaw's face, feeling his pelt heat up in embarrassment. "It's okay Brackenpaw, I didn't mean to scare you." Bramblepaw reassured the older apprentice by curling his tail around tthe tom's back. Firestar perked up again. "Well, I've taught you everything you need to know, now I'm going back to camp, make sure to catch something before you return." Firestar slithered down the tree stump he had been sitting on and quickly exited the clearing, leaving Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw alone to their own devices.

Brackenpaw couldn't keep his gaze away from Bramblepaw. _He's so... good looking_ Brackenpaw thought as Bramblepaw turned to face him. Brackenpaw knew what he had to do to satisfy his feelings. "Bramblepaw... I-i think I.. really like you." He squeeked, blushing as he looked down at the ground in humiliation. Bramblepaw felt something odd rattle his body, and felt a glow in his heart that he never noticed before. "I think I might, too." Bramblepaw replied, pressing his nose into Brackenpaw's soft chest fur. A Mischievous twinkle appeared in Brackenpaw's gaze. Bramblepaw felt himself being barrled over by his companion as Brackenpaw breathed in his scent. Bramblepaw felt the need to groom his lover's pelt, and by doing that, he felt something slip between his legs. Out of curiosity, the tabby looked under Brackenpaw and noticed a strange, pink thing and stuck out of his penis. _This must be my member _Bramblepaw decided.

Brackenpaw felt his own member unsheath it's self at the sight of Bramblepaw's, and a sudden instinct kicked in. "Bramblepaw, can I touch you?" he asked. Brackenpaw sighed in relief as his mate nodded. He used his tail to sweep across Bramblepaw's member, hearing an odd gasp come from Bramblepaw. "I like that." He purred.

Brackenpaw felt the need to touch the member with his forepaws, and so he did. He corresed the erect member and heard Bramblepaw let out a soft moan. Brackenpelt began sliding his paws up and down the shaft, gradually increasing in spped as Bramblepaw continued to let out moans of pleasure. "Mmm...Brackenpaw... that feels so good." Bramblepaw purred. Brackenpaw decided to lick the inviting member's tip to make Bramblepaw squirm while making loud moaning noises. "Ohh yes! keep doing that! I feel something coming!" he pleaded which made Brackenpaw take the entire thing into his mouth and thrust it in and out of it. His maw was soon deep-throating Bramblepaw's member, which kept motivating Bramblepaw to moan blissfully. Finay, Bramblepaw arched his back as he came, shooting a few loads into Brackenpaw's mouth. Brackenpaw unhooked the mrmber from his mouth as some cum dribbled down Brackenpaw's chin.

"Ohhh Brackenpaw, you made me feel like I went to Starclan and back." Bramblepaw purred. "Wait, can I try something?" Brackenpaw rolled Bramblepaw over so his tailhole faced him, and Branckenpaw thrusted his tail deep into Bramblepaw's anus. "Ohhhh Brackenpaw!" Bramblepaw let out a wail of blissful pain as Brackenpaw began lumping his tatil in and out of Bramblepaw's tight tailhole, and Bramblepaw began to do the same. ssoon, the two apprentices were in a flurry of thrusting tails deep into eachother and moans of pure bliss and pleasure. Finally, with a last thrust, the two let out a yowl of ecstasy as the came onto eachother's tail, pulling them out of their tailholes and both licking all the salty cum of of them.

"Wow, that was amazing." Brackenpaw gasped, panting heavily as he stood up. "But we have to head back now, remember?" He added, sighing. Bramblepaw managed to push himself off the ground, deciding to brush his pelt against Brackenpaw's soft fur as they padded out of the clearing, tails entertwined, memories of their playtime still visable in their minds.

**That was quite an experience to write! and, that's my longest lemon to date, and I'm really proud of it! So keep sending me your requests and I'll happily write them!**


	8. Hollyleaf x Crowfeather incest Lust

**My first incest lemon! Hollyleaf is such a slut in my mind in this AU, as she barely protested against Crowfeather mating with her, his own daughter. Oh yeah a Bramblestar x Leafkit Premature lust will be out soon. Again, feel free to request Lemon from me, as it helps me improve my writing skill!**

It was dark as a slender, black-furred she-cat opened her piercing green eyes. She was going to meet up with her father, as he wanted to apologize about everything he had done. Hollyleaf had enthusiasticly agreed. Silently, the molly rose from her position and slithered out of the warriors den, quickly making her way out of the Thunderclan camp.

_I can't wait to see my father again!_ Hollyleaf purred as she headed towards the windclan border, unaware of her growing in heat as she thought of the muscular tom. It was only until she saw him on the hill that overlooked Thunderclan's lower territory. "Well, there's Crowfeather" Hollyleaf mewed with a soft tone. Suddenly, the mollie felt a sensation from inside of her heat up her core. Hollyleaf was confused by this, being a tight vergin.

Hollyleaf bounded up the slope to meet her father as she felt and odd wetness cover her core. "Hello Crowfeather!" She meowed as she nuzzled his cheek. Crowfeather quickly picked up the scent of the she-cat's heat, and knew the perfect way to apologize to his daughter. He began to speak. "Today, Hollyleaf, I will teach you how I would like to apologize to you in the best way I can." The stocky, slim tom explained as he felt his erection grow. Hollyleaf nodded her head, instantly giving consent to the tom.

Crowfeather sighed. "Today, I will teach you something your mentors would have never skimmed the surface of, mating." He added, grinning as the she cat trembled and backed away. "Mating? isn't that how a female can have kits?" Hollyleaf questioned. Crowfeather dipped his slender head. "Yes, and I can tell that your body wants some by the way you are in heat, which is when females can reproduce properly." Crowfeather replied advancing towards her. Hollyleaf noticed Crowfeather's huge member poking out of his sheath, and gasped at the size. "So you, mate a cat, with that?" she gasped as she stared at the pink membwr hardening every few seconds.

Crowfeather remembered his time with Leafpool and purred. _"oooh Crowfeather! harder! harder!" The small molly shrieked in bliss as Crowfeather's member was pumping deep into her tight core._ Crowfeather couldn't resist himself anymore, and moved closer to hollyleaf before barreling her over, and caysing them both the roll down the hill towards the border between windclan and unclaimed territory. "Crowfeather! I-i have never done this before, what if I do it all wrong?" she whimpered as he stood over her, making him let out a small laugh. "You don't need to do anything, I'll instruct you on somethings, but otherwise, just let me do all of the work." Crowfeather's seductive tone worked it's way into Hollyleaf's mind.

"Oh, alright, that's a relief." She sighed, looking up and Crowfeather's charming gaze. "We'll be trying this in multiple ways because you are a very small cat." He noticed, and pushed Hollyleaf onto her side, and he matched her position. "This might hurt when I tear through your core, but afterwards, you will start to accept my apology." Crowfeather reassured her as he pulled the mollie towards him, feeling his member's tip poke Hollyleaf's core, making her gasp as her body shook with sudden pleasure. "Alright, here goes nothing." Crowfeather yowled as he forcefully shoved his member into Hollyleaf's interior, feeling it rip through Hollyleaf's hymen, and hearing her shreik with pain made him dig his claws into her shoulders and begin thrusting.

"Oh hollyleaf, your so tight!" He groaned, pumping his member deeper and deeper inside of her. Hollyleaf moaned in bliss as she felt his member smashed against her g-spot, slowly pull out, and slam back into her. Hollyleaf arched her back, causing her core to swallow more of Crowfeather's length as she began to cum. "Ohhh! Crowfeather..." She moaned in ecstasy as she felt her blis shower the throbbing cock continuing to ram inside of her. "Ohhh... fuck!" Crowfeather groaned as he slammed into her womb, shooting powerful loads of his seed deep inside of his daughter as they both yowled out in pleasure.

Hollyleaf felt Crowfeather pull out, and hissed a little as his barbs scraped her interior core, causing her to bleed. "Oh daddy, more please!" She purred, stood up infront of Crowfeather, lifting her tail out to show her glisting folds as they leaked of Crowfeather's cum. Crowfeather yowled as he mounted her, slamming her head down into the grass, griiping onto.her flanks for grip. Crowfeather chuckled as he moved his paws down towards her sensitive core, hearing her moan as he touched her core, and thrusted. This time, Crowfeather went deeper and harder, he began to moan as he fucked her so hard that his balls began slapping against her tail hole. "Aaaaaaohhhhh Crowfeather!" Hollyleaf moaned with ectasy as he pounded against her sweet spot, and she quickly came.

This "Game" continued until Crowfeather fucked her in every position he could think of, and began to lick her folds to collect up the multiple loads of dripping cum from it, causing Hollyleaf's body shudder as his tongue flicked inside of her. Finally, atlast, thry had finished. "I'll come back when my kits are born!" Hollyleaf yowled as she began stumbling back into her own territory as dawn casted a warm ray of light that woke up the birds and the prey began to scatter.

Hollyleaf entered the camp, and rushed back into her nest just as her brother, Lionblaze flicked his eyes open, and she was relived when she was greeted by the darkness of sleep.

Many moons later, two kits were tussling with eachother while Hollyleaf watched out, feeling love and compassion towards them. Hollyleaf had named the two Leafkit and Poolkit, in honour of her mother. It was said that Leafpool broke down in harsh, happy sobs when Leafpool paddes out of camp to collect herbs after visiting Hollyleaf. "Ow! that hurt!" Leafkit wailed as her sister whacked her to the ground in triumph. _Bramblestar has seemed to be fond of Leafkit, they way he looks at her gives it away _Hollyleaf noted in her mind, seeing the sturdy, broad-Shouldered tom gazing at her kit with a strange lust. _He'll certainly mate her one day, and probably very soon, too._ Hollyleaf theorized as she shut her eyes, purring as she felt Poolkit rest up against her flank.

**And thats all! BramblestarxLeafkit will be out next! so make sure to keep checking the story for more chapters!**


	9. Oakpaw x Goldenpaw lust

**It's been quite awhile since I last updated this, but I've got a life to attend to.**Oakpaw was sitting alone, feeling quite upset with herself. _Why doesn't anyone like me? _She wondered miserably. Oakpaw was a victim of having ignorant denmates who wouldn't gove a care in the world if she died. "Let all cats old enough to harvest their own fruits join me beneath the tumble-tree for a clan meeting." A loud, confident booming voice rang in Oakpaw's ears as Falconstar raised his voice to successfully call the clan together.

Oakpaw obeyed silently, and with a huff, she staggered over towards the tumble-tree and placed herself at the back of the crowd, head hung low as she felt a wail of despair climb up her throat, but quickly swallowed it as the other apprentices brushed passed her. "Oh look, it's Oakpaw being all moody again." Birdpaw, a bratty female apprentice sneered as she walked pass Oakpaw. Oakpaw ignored her, and quickly glanced at Falconstar hushed the clan to begin speaking.

Falconstar flicked his tail as he began to speak. "Today, as many of you all know, is the beginning of new-leaf, which we have all ben anticipating since the beginning of leafbare." He began, sweeping his gaze over his clanmates as they met it, eagerly awaiting his news. "We are in need of kits desperately, as our apprentice's have all hit their 18th moon, and will become warriors very soon." Falconstar perked up, directing his gaze to the couples that sat beneath his perch. "If any of the adult she-cats are happy with providing us kits, that would be very appreciated around now." He added, swishing his bushy tail.

"Another thing that I would like to add is that in Heatherclan, we treat every cat with respect, no matter who they are. A victim of mistreatment that is Oakpaw, is a prime example of younger cats failing to do so." Oakpaw turned her gaze away from the curious eyes as they all turned to get a good look at her, and hearing the other female apprentices snigger caused her to dip her head even further down. "This behavior will _not _be tolerated as long as I am leading this clan, if I spot any cat abusing or hurting another, I will be forced to take action against the abuser, and put things right, thank you for gatheting here today." Falconstar concluded, and dismissed the clan with a flick of his tail, and proceeded to climb down from his perch.

Oakpaw felt so humiliated that she had been called out so suddenly like that, and decided to skip that nights gathering. Oakpaw woke with a star, as a paw prodded her dide, and she eoke up to a friendly face gazing down at her. "Goldenpaw? what do you want?" Oakpaw mumured. The handsome tom seated himself beside her quickly, and flicked his tail under her chin. "I just wanted to ask if you were okay, I hate seeing you so, miserable and distant, and i'm sorry that those she-cats treat you like they do." Goldenpaw confessed, glancing away in embarrassment. Oakpaw smiled, almost giggled at his reactions. "You don't have to be ashamed to talk to me, you know." Oakpaw meowed with amusement as he faced her.

"Yeah..., you see, I've always liked you, more than a friend." Goldenpaw blurted out, blushing." That made Oakpaw blush slightly as she met his gaze. "Me too, after all, you are the only one to seem to actually understand me." She admitted quietly, flicking her tail in agitation. Oakpaw watched as Goldenpaw's expression changed to an odd one. "Now that everyone's gone, we can have our own fun." Goldenpaw whispered, as he padded over to Oakpaw's rear, stroking his tail across the she-cat's virgin core. Oakpaw realized that this would be her only chance to bear kits, and hesitantly gave in.

"Alright, fine." Oakpaw sighed, and heaved herself up from the ground, and the two headed out the through the secret tunnel, eventually reaching a nice, little private clearing. Oakpaw turned to face Goldenpaw and nodded, and gasped as he barrled her over onto her back, and flicked his tongue around her core, making her body shudder. "Go ahead." Oakpaw mumured, and let out a smal mosn as Goldenpaw hunkered down between her legs and began stroking his tongue through her folds. Goldenpaw then started to pick up the pace of his rythmic stroking, and finally, as Oakpaw continued moaning, he plunged his tongue deeper inside of her paw, reaching her sweet spot and exploring her interior core with only his tongue. "Aaah Goldenpaw!" Oakpaw let out a moan of ectsasy as she finally came onto his tongue, thrusting forward to make Goldenpaw lap up all of her transculent, delectable fluid.

"Oh Oakpaw you taste so good! time for the fun part!" Goldenpaw groaned ashe flipped Oakpaw over onto her stomach, grinning as she willingly moved her tail so that Goldenpaw had a full view of her core. Oakpaw quickly mounted the she-cat, grasping her scruff in his jaws for grip as he positioned his rock-hard member at her entrance, and thrusted, breaking through her virginity. Oakpaw let out a great wail of pain as she felt Goldenpaw's member thrash her tight little core. "Damn, Oakpaw you are tight!" He panted, picking up his thrusting pace as her short moans encouraged him. "Ohhhh Goldenpaw! again!" Oakpaw let out a loud mmoan of pure bliss as his entire length was swallowed many times by her tight walls, and that she could feel his balls slapping against her. Oakpaw suddenly felt her walls tighten. "O-Oakpaw, i'm gonna-" Goldenpaw groaned as he thrusted one last time, deep inside of Oakpaw as they both came, letting out yowls of ectasy.

Oakpaw felt Goldenpaw pull out, and yowled as his barbs scraped her walls.

"T-that was, really good." She panted, absolutely exhausted. "You were so tight, my member loved it instantly." Goldenpaw huffed, and began to clean up the mess that the pair made. "You were in heat, right?" he added, gazing at her. Oakpaw chuckled. "Yes, I was, why do you think you were attracted to me, silly furball." Oakpaw purred, and moved towards Goldenpaw, pressing her face down onto his feathery-soft chestfur as the moonlight bathed them. "We can do this again whenever you'd like..." Goldenpaw mumured before passing out from exhaustion, and the two apprentices fell into a deep slumber, curled around eachother.

Oaksplash gazed at her mate with lust. "We'll have to teach my kits soon.." She mewed, licking Slitherkit's head. Goldentail nodded in agreement. "We will, as a family." he replied, resting his head on her upper flank before curling his tail around her rear. He purred as he felt Goldkit's paws fondle his tail, and opened his eyes again to see all of his children seemingly asleep. Heatherkit was feasting, while Slitherkit was certainly asleep, and Goldkit pawing his tail.


	10. Ashrose x Nightfrost x Poolstar lust

**Another request! this time, and, my first threesome, so this'll be interesting. Never be afraid to share your opinion about these! if you think a certain type of chapter (rape, premature lust, kits, whole clan) shouldn't be written about, just let me know! and I'll see if your concern is valid enough for me to take into account!****-Night**

Ashrose sighed as she felt a farmiliar feeling in her core, and knew that she had hit her heat. _Now all the toms will be after me!_ She hissed to herself, angry with _herself. Although the sooner I relieve myself ,the better_. Ashrose gave in to her hesitant side, and whoever scented her could take her. The sliver tabby quickly padded out of Gardenclan's conclead camp so she could peacefully pleasure herself. Ashrose arrived at a quiet little clearing just outside of the camp, near where the Poolstar's den was located.

The she-cat quickly grabbed a stick, and slid it under her before positioning her core above it. Taking a deep breath, she slid down onto the stick, gasping with pain as it scratched her delicate walls. Ashrose quickly began thrusting herself up and down on the stick, beginning to let out louder moans as she picked up her pace.

"Ohh yes, keep going..." She groaned to herself as she continued shoving the stick up into her untill she managed to hit her g-spot and felt her sticky sweet nectar slide out of her before her walls tightened on the stick. Ashrose arched her back at let out an extravagant yowl of ectasy that she was sure some cat would hear as she climaxed, her orgasm heavy. Ashrose pulled the stick from out of her red and bruised core and she let out one last moan. "If only that was the real thing." She grumbled, and foolishly streteched herself, raising her tail and exposing her glistening, wet core.

Suddenly, Ashrose felt something hard jab into her core and attempted to get a good look at the intruders face. "N-nightfrost!" She gasped as the tom had already started ruthlessly slamming into the she-cat, causing her to let out forced moans. Ashrose noticed a white shape appear infront of her blurred vision, and watched in surprise as they reavealed themselves to be none other than Poolstar as the leader shoved her core beneath Ashrose's face. "P-poolstar! you too?" Ashrose moaned blissfully and started to eat the other she-cat out, nipping and stroking her tongue in Poolstar's core, teasing her before plunging her face into her core. Poolstar's quick moans made Ashrose pick up her oace with her tongue thrusting until she felt her walls tighten around Nightfrost's member pounding into her. Then, they all came. Poolstar lurched forward, forcing her core into Ashrose's face, moaning as she swallowed and licked all of the sweet cum, slightly dipping her tongue back inside of Poolstar's core.

Nightfrost had grasped Ashrose's flanks as he hauled her back, fircing her core to take on his full length as he shot loads of his seed into her womb before collapsing and seperating from the she-cat. all three cat's seperated from eachother, panting with exhaustion. "That was unexpected, but fun."Asherose gasped as she caught her breath, and watched as Nightfrost began mating with Poolstar. After Ashrose had recovered from her second orgasm, she watched the two cat's bodies react positively to eachother, causing them to moan. Poolstar's moans especially caused her to play with her core, and eventually, the trio came again.

Nightfrost approached Ashrose. "Next time you need any help, make sure to let me know." He chuckled as he beckonned for everyone to head back to camp and rest.

**That was a short one, but I hope you liked it requestor! I will be taking on everyone's requests, so dont be afraid to shoot me one in the reviews.**


	11. Firepelt x Birdkit

**Uhh i'm not sure if I should write these? let me know what you think.****\--**

Firepelt x Birdkit

The camp was silent. Firepelt was sleeping soundlessly until he felt a small shape crawl up to him. Breathing in it's scent, he realised it was Heathergaze's kit, Birdkit, who was snuggling up to him.

_Her scent is so unusually sweet- wait, is she? no. _Firepelt shook away the though. Birdkit was onky five moons old, surely she hadn't matured yet? But it was possible. Firepelt froze as the little kit stirred. "Firepelt, I need your help for something." The little she-kit whispered, gazing at Firepelt's sheath. "Birdkit, we should do this somewhere else, follow me." Firepelt ordered, standing up, and padded out of the den, hearing Birdkit's little pawsteps behind him.

Firepelt lead the kit to a clearing close to camp, and sat down, spreading his legs to reveal his sheath in full view. "Birdkit, if you really want me to do this, I've got to teach you the basics." Firepelt meowed, relived when Birdkit nodded, her gaze immediately shifting to his shaft. "To get rid of what you are feeling, by mating, I will have to use my member." He explained, and began stroking it to make his member unsheath it's self. "That's really big!" Birdkit explained, padding closer to Firepelt, and sniffed the tip.

Firepelt gasped. "You really want my big member to hurt your tiny little core?" He questioned the kit, and to his surprise, she nodded. "Yes, please." The kit replied, suddenly clambering ontop of Firepelt, causing him to lay on his back. Birdkit positioned herself over his member, and plopped herself down on it, gasping. _What a slut!_ Firepelt allowed the kit to do all the work, watching her bounce on it, her high pitched moans escaping her maw everytime his length fully entered her, and she landed onto his balls. Firepelt started to thrust to help the kit's pleasures. He lurched his member upwards, deeper into the kit's core, and hearing her let out a moan caused him to start pistoning it in her harder. "Birdkit, you're so tight!" Firepelt groaned as he began thrusting harder and harder into the kit, hearing his balls slap the kit's ass.

Finally, he felt his load building up inside of his member, and Birdkit's walls tightening around it. "Ohh Firepelt, I think i'm gonna cum!" Birdkit moaned, which made Firepelt arch his back and shove his member as deep as he could into her core as he came. Then, the two cats collapsed, Firepelt still inside of Birdkit.

"That was, amazing..." Birdkit mumured, and let out a shreik as she felt Firepelt pull out of her. "Yes it was, your tight little core really wanted my member." Firepelt replied, panting. Firepelt eventually stood up, and began to walk back to camp with the kit in his maw. As they arrived, Firepelt added. "And don't forget, anytime you need me to help, just let me know." He whispered and returned to his nest, as Birdkit returned to her own.


	12. Treetail x Jayflutter x Dark INSEST

**Attention! I will be doing a few of my own Oc lemons from this point onwards! Requestors, I will eventually complete your request, but most likely when I dont have any more motivation to write about my ocs. Also from this point onwards what the female cat will be feeling is quite a lot of pain, but they deal with it**

The new warrior's back was bathed with moonlight as he sat vigil. The brown tabby had recently became a warrior along side his sister, Jayflutter. Treetail glanced at Jayflutter, gasping at the sight of the pretty silver she-cat. _But, she's my sister... _Treetail reminded himself. Sitting vigil felt quite boring to him, and he knew it would be a long time until dawn. Suddenly, he smelt an odd odur.

Treetail realized the sweet scent was his sisters, and it quickly made him want her more. Padding over to the she-cat, he circled her, flicking his tail tip close to her hidden core, making her gasp. "T-treetail, what are you doing?" She questioned, wondering what her brother wanted. Treetail smirked. "Isn't it obvious? I can scent your heat, and that you need relief." The charming tom mumured as he padded infront of her, motioning for her to follow.

"Treetail.. I'm your sister.."

"Don't worry my sweet, we won't get caught..

"Yes, you certainly wont now that i'm here."

A new voice spooked the siblings as they turned around to see the broad-shouldered deputy, Darkpuddle. Jayflutter looked a little distressed. The black-furred tom approached her, sweeping her tail with his long, slim tail. "If you don't want to be caught with kits that look similar to your brother, allow me to save you that humilation." Darkpuddle reassured the quivering, nervous she-cat. Treetail realized that Darkpuddle's decisions will help the both of them, so he nodded. "We'll have to let him in, I guess." He nodded at Darkpuddle as they finally came to a halt, a little far from camp.

"Jayflutter, hunting crouch, now." Treetail's sudden demanding tone causex Jayflutter to obey immediately, her tail twitching nervously as her brother approached her rear swiftly. Treetail placed his paws onto her flanks, digging them in and grasping her scruff with his jaws as he mounted the small she-cat, pushing her tail out of the way as he found her core's entrance, and positioned his member dangerously close to it. "You ready?" Treetail warned, and slammed into Jayflutter's tight unexperianced core, breaking her core and making her cry out with pain as his barbs tore at her core's flesh. "

T-treetail, that hurts." She whimpered as her brother continued pounding his member into her, wincing after every painful shove. "Jayflutter! talk dirty for my member!" Treetail hissed, as he continued his eventually rythmic thrusting. "Oh Treetail, you feel so good in me, mate your little sister, cum into me, my core wants you!" Jayflutter gasped, letting out a small moan out of desperation to please the tom. Treetail replied by slamming harder and harder into her tight core, making her yowl in sudden pain as the withdrawal became more painful. "Good kitty, you made my member happy." Treetail groaned as he felt his member build up with pressure as Jayflutter's walls tightened around it. "Ohhh yeah!" Treetail yowled in ecstasy as he used one more powerful thrust, slamming his member hard into her for the last time as they both came.

Jayflutter was panting with exhaustion as the tom pulled out. She let out a sudden cry of pain and lashed out at the tom before she felt another huge weight clamber ontop of her and collapsed, sighing. "My turn!" Darkpuddle meowed enthusiastically as he pushed the she-cat's tail away and gave one huge shove into Jayflutter's core, making her cry out in pain at the sudden motion. Jayflutter continued to let out small wails of pain as the big tom thrashed her tiny core, his massive member's barbs shedding a small amount of blood as he thrusted.

jayflutter started moaning. not out of force, but because she wanted to please the deputy. "Oh so your finally liking now?" Darkpuddle sneered as he kept up his thrusting pace at every pretend moan the she-cat made.

finally, Jayflutter felt her walls tighten, and let out a yowl as she came onto Darkpuddle's member, as he came into her womb. They both were exhausted, but Jauflutter lashed out at Darkpuddle as he withdrew from her core, managing to strike his nose, crying out with sudden pain. "Wasn't that fun?" Treetail huffed, as he glanced at the puddle of cum after Jayflutter had stood up. "Not exactly..." Jayflutter mumured as she walked off, feeling sore.


End file.
